


Car Troubles

by eddiesgazebos



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: But we still love him, Crushing, Gay, M/M, Richie's highkey a dumbass, Tough Eddie, Trashmouth, Vehicles, mechanic AU, mechanic eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiesgazebos/pseuds/eddiesgazebos
Summary: the one where Eddie is a mechanic and Richie needs his car fixed





	Car Troubles

"Ah, shit not now!" Richie groaned. He slowed his car to a stop on the side of the road and carefully put it into park then shut it off. He got out, walked around the car, and looked under the hood. It all looked like space technology. He knew nothing about cars but he definitely knew the engine shouldn't have been smoking like that. "Fuck, this is just my damn luck" he waved his hand in front of his face to brush the smoke away. He then quickly dialed up a tow truck's number and leaned against the back of the car.

The tow truck arrived within twenty minutes and he hitched a ride to the closest mechanic. He paid the tow truck and gave him a wave as he pulled out of the lot. A voice caused him to spin on his wheel.

"What's the problem here today?" a guy just a bit shorter than he was, stood in front of him. He wiped his hands with a very used rag while he stared at Richie's broken car.

"No idea" Richie admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "Broke down on me"

"Hm" was all the mechanic said. He then turned his head to Richie and offered a sweet smile. Richie couldn't help but admire how angelic his face looked under the sunlight. "I'm Eddie, I'll get her fixed up in no time"

"I'm Richie and I'm sure you'll do a better job than I ever would" Richie laughed and rubbed the side of his neck. Eddie tilted his head to the side for a second but was nice enough to not comment about how right Richie was. Eddie then walked over to the car and got to work.

Richie played on his phone since he had no other place to go. He found himself getting distracted from his mobile game. He'd find himself watching Eddie while he worked. He loved watching the muscles in his arms flex, the faces he'd make, and couldn't tear his look away. Eddie took just a few hours before he shut the hood and went back to wiping his hands off.

"Alright, Richie! She'll live to see another day" Eddie chuckled. Richie blinked a few times to snap out of his own little Eddie-filled world. He stood up from the bench and walked over to the mechanic and the car.

"Shit really? I thought I was going to be here all day" Richie admitted. He actually felt a bit of disappointment settle in his chest.

"I work fast" Eddie admitted then waved for Richie to follow him to the other side of the garage. Eddie rung up the total and then slid the receipt across the desk. Richie picked it up and looked it over. He was actually surprised of the total amount. Usually, any form of repair would send Richie into the negative numbers.

He pulled out his wallet, ripped a check free from it's confinement, and filled it out. He then handed the check to Eddie with a little smirk.

"Thank you for everything" Richie stared into Eddie's eyes and watched as wrinkles formed underneath them as he smiled in return.

"Anytime" Eddie commented. He then walked to the back of the garage where he was fixing up a bike. Richie sighed to himself almost silently then walked to his car and left.

It had only been a few days since then but Richie felt an unfortunate need of seeing that boy again. He couldn't explain just why he did and that part irritated him to the core. Richie tried to fight his own mind and forget about the hot mechanic...but as he pulled into the same very lot, he knew he had lost that war.

"Why am I even here" Richie mumbled. "My car is fine" he bit his lip and looked around the inside of the car. He gulped and looked up to see Eddie peeking out of the garage to see who had shown up. "Fuck" he mumbled. He slowly pulled up closer then put his car into park. He got out and awkwardly shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Ah, you're back" Eddie grinned and walked out of the garage. His eyes bounced between the car and Richie. "What's wrong with her now?"

"I uh, I keep hearing this weird rattling noise when I drive" Richie lied. He swallowed hard and shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds like it's from under the hood to me but I really don't know"

"Hm, let's see. Mind if I drive her around the lot?" Eddie asked. Richie cursed under his breath but shook his head. He waved his hand.

"Go ahead"

Eddie got into the driver's seat, put the car into drive, and took the car around the lot a few times. Richie could feel his heartbeat quicken and tried to keep a calm posture. When Eddie parked the car beside Richie, he put it back into park and got out.

"Not hearing anything, bud" Eddie commented. "But I did feel some tugging on the wheel. I can fix that up for you"

"Wait really?" Richie asked then cleared his throat and nodded. "Ah, yeah alright. Sure, thanks" Richie sat back down on the bench he sat on before and Eddie got to work. This didn't last nearly as long as the last time and Richie was once again, paying for the repairs of the car. He then went home, hoping his craving for the mechanic would finally be at rest.

Oh, but it wasn't.

Richie found himself pacing in the driveway, his eyes not leaving the car once. His mind was racing with what he could do. Should he just call the garage and ask Eddie out? No.. What if he isn't gay? Are mechanics even gay? "The job doesn't make the sexuality dumbass" he mumbled to himself. He then stopped at the back of his car and grinned to himself.

He quickly opened the trunk, pulled the material from the inside enough to snake his hand between that and the car. He then felt around for the wires and ripped at them as hard as he could. It took a few tries and a few scratches and cuts from the very small space. But finally, he was victorious.

"Looks like I need another repair" Richie mumbled to himself with a smile.

The next day, he returned to the garage. Eddie, once again, walked out to greet him and actually laughed when seeing who it was.

"You again?" Eddie asked, his arms crossed over his chest. Richie just nodded.

"Something wrong with the tail light" Richie sighed heavily. "Do you have time?" Eddie nodded his head.

"Bring her in" Eddie smirked. He walked back into the garage, Richie drove his car in, and returned to his seat on the bench.

Eddie was quick to find what was wrong and wondered how the hell the wires were pulled apart the way they were. But when he looked up, he noticed Richie watching him and was smart enough to put two and two together. He laughed under his breath, shook his head, and fixed up the tail light for him.

Once he was done, he walked behind the desk and wrote up the receipt. He watched Richie write another check out and grinned even wider. He then glanced at the car and then at Richie once more.

"Let's make a deal," Eddie said.

"A deal? For what?" Richie asked, his eyebrow raised.

"So you don't continue to go into debt - and I don't have to keep working every time we meet, how about I'll just give you my personal number" Eddie winked while he scribbled out a phone number at the bottom of the receipt. Richie stared in pure shock. He was caught. Was he really that obvious? He couldn't speak. He just held out the check and watched as Eddie took it and replaced it with the receipt. "Now do us both a favor and leave that poor car alone"

Richie shyly looked down at the receipt. When he looked back up, he got a perfect view of Eddie walking to the back of the garage. A smile crept onto Richie's face and his cheeks started to burn with the color red. He carefully ducked back into his car, started her up, and drove home. That night, he didn't have this weird impulse to damage his car. Instead, he added Eddie's number to his contacts and sent him a text with a huge smile on his face.


End file.
